The Friday Sleepover
by Sethx33
Summary: When Team RWBY and JNPR have a sleepover things get heated with Blake and Pyrrah.


A/n this my first smut/lemon/Will Sasso fan fiction ever, enjoy.

It was late Friday night, Team JNPR was sleeping over Team RWBYs. Everyone was asleep besides for Blake and Pyrrah, both women were sitting on the floor in their pajamas next to each other, reading books. As time went on, Blake was thinking about Pyrrah, how beautiful she was, her breast attracted her attention. She folded her book over her thumb and put it on her lap, then glanced Pyrrah, 'damn it Blake, you can't try it!' She exclaimed to herself, then began to read again. Pyrrah, trying to focus on her book, longed the thought of feeling Blake's body,  
She was gripping her book harder to take her mind off of Blake, 'I want to do it... I NEED to do it' Pyrrah thought. One hand on the book, she put her other hand on her vagina, she began to rub VERY slowly, so Blake did not noticed. Starting to rub faster, she stopped before she went too fast, but she had the urge to keep on going, but she couldn't. She put her book on her forehead, "fuck it," she whispered so the sleeping people didn't hear her, Blake turned her head to see why she said that, Pyrrah dropped her book, her vagina getting wetter and wetter, grabbed her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Blake's eyes shot open in surprise, the kiss went on for about five seconds then Blake pulled away forcefully, the two women stared at each other for what seemed forever for Pyrrah, whose face was embarrassed to no end. Blake had mixed emotions, on the outside she was shocked, but on the inside she was getting horny. Pyrrah started to get up when Blake put her hand on Pyrrah's leg and they kissed again, this time, their tongues were entering each other's mouthes, Blake raised her hand from her knee area, closer to her vagina. Pyrrah moved her kiss from Blake's mouth to her neck. Wanting to moan loudly, Blake had her hand slip into her pajama pants, she eased her fingertips in and out, Pyrrah wanted the Fanues girl to make her cum so badly. 'We can't do this' she thought with short breaths because of Blake's amazing fingers, 'not here at least' Blake hand accelerated in speed Pyrrah took one hand and grabbed Blake's hand to stop any further pleasure. "What's wrong?" Blake wondered Pyrrah lent foreword to whisper in her ear, "not here." Blake looked at her as she leaned back to her normal position, "to my room" she said while getting up, they both departed Team RWBYs room, went across the hall to enter Team JNPRs room, upon entering he door, Pyrrah flipped on the light switch followed by Blake.  
Pyrrah and Blake met at one of the beds that was Pyrrah's, Blake pulled her closer, her left hand was on her lower back, and her right was on Pyrrah's Nicely toned ass, slightly squeezing it from time to time. Pyrrah was kissing Blake's chest, just above her breasts, they both let off each other to take their sleep wear. Blake took off her yakata, leaving her all uncovered besides for her underpants, Pyrrah started to take her pajama pants and shirt but Blake stopped her, and started to do it for her, Blake started with her shirt, she grabbed it from the waist and pulled up, Pyrrah's her bare chest almost made Blake's heart skip a beat, Pyrrah grabbed Blake's hand and put them on her breasts, Blake did the same to her. Blake loved touching her nipples, which are becoming firm and hard, Pyrrah propped up Blake's left breast and began sucking and licking her tit, As she did that Blake wrapped her arm around Pyrrah's back, moving her hand up and down her back. Pyrrah stopped sucking Blake's nipple, so Blake pulled down Pyrrah's pants slowly until it was off, exposing her core to Blake who frantically took off her black panties. They felt each other for a good five minutes, then they went to Pyrrah's bed, Blake lay on top of Pyrrah, Blake kissed her and stuck her fingers in her pussy, not messing around, she already was going  
quickly, she moved her mouth to her hand and Pyrrah's pussy, licking the juices that leaves. Blake was going faster and faster, Pyrrah's breaths were short, Blake added a third digit to Pyrrah's vagina, going as fast she could, Pyrrah was about to climax, "Bla- Bl- Blake! B-Blake, Blake" Pyrrah spilled out with her being on the brink of her climax, "Blaaakkkeee!" She exclaimed. Blake pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, then she licked the remaining cum off of Pyrrah's pussy "ahh" Blake said after she lifted her head from licking Pyrrah clean. The two girls went back to French kissing, joining their tongues together, they both rolled over, now Pyrrah was on top. Pyrrah moved from Blake's mouth to her neck, spent a little time there, then moved to her breasts, licking the nipples, nibbling them, She moved back and put her leg in between Blake's, rubbing their pussies together. Blake, enjoying the pleasure grabbed the wall and had short breaths, continuing to scissor, Blake felt it coming, she had to cover her mouth to muffle her screen in pleasure, both girl exhaled and laid there for what seemed hours, but it was hours! Blake's cat ears twitched hearing the RWBY toilet flush, she shot her eyes at a clock and it said 8:30 AM, she stood up in shock and started to put on her clothes as Jaune Ark walked in the room, Pyrrah moved under the covers "uuhhh, Ren made pancakes" Jaune said crossing his legs and putting his hands in his pockets, "I'll leave you girl be" he shot out of the room. Blake and Pyrrah got changed and left for pancakes.


End file.
